Life in vast Equestria Book 1: To The Moon and Back
by Rainy Clouds '1359
Summary: We all know the story of how Luna became Nightmare Moon, but what else could drive her to do this besides resentment? OCxLuna
1. It Begins

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, but don't cut me any slack; if there is anything I need to fix or you think was not well written, feel free to review it and I will fix it** **ASAP.**

Prologue

"Teenage" Luna and Celestia, just having gained their abilities, start to adjust to the royal life. Their childhood friend, Rainy Clouds, was insisted to move into the palace with them and did so. He was with them literally since their birth; he was several months older than them, and cared for them like a brother, even helping them adjust to new life. They were born to different families, but their parents were always close.

Ch1 - It begins

Celestia, Luna, and Rain walked around the Old Kingdom, and people bowed to them as they walked. They had gone into town to get some food, but didn't like the attention. "Thy princesses may have to get used to thee attention" Rain said, and Celestia and Luna nodded in agreement. When they got to the restaurant, they got their usual.

"We shall have a salad" Luna said with her Canterlot voice.  
"We shall have a bushel of apples" Celestia said, also in her royal voice.  
"I shall have an apple and a sugar cube" Rain said, for he knew he was not royalty.  
"Yes thy majesty" the waitress said, bowing to Luna, "and thy highness", again bowing to Celestia, "and thank you sir" she said as she took up the menus and trotted towards the kitchen.

Rain, Luna, and Celestia talked amongst each other, Rain pulling Luna in under his wing. Celestia smiled, she could see Rain and Luna were a perfect match, their personalities almost identical. Rain had yet to earn his cutie mark; he seemed to be good at everything she noted. Luna tilted her head and rested it on his shoulder. The waitress came back out with the food. "Here is thy food, my princesses" the waitress said, passing around the food.

"Let's eat!" Rain said, as the waitress bowed and trotted to serve other tables. They all began to eat, and when they finished they left three bits and took off. "Bet I can beat both of you to the house!" Rain yelled, and he took off.

"Oh no thee don't, blank flank!" Celestia teased, playfully. She shot after him with Luna on her tail. As they neared the entrance balcony, Rain slowed down but it was too quickly. Celestia bumped into him and they rolled into a ball, crashing into the room. They laughed, and turned to see Luna landing. Her head was low, as she used her magic to bring out the moon for the night.

"Perhaps I should talk to her" Rain said, and Celestia nodded. "Alone." He added, giving her a 'get out' stare. She left the room silently, and Rain went out on the balcony next to Luna. "Thee night tis lovely, my princess." He said, putting his hoof to her chin and pushing it up. Tears streamed down her face, and she surprised him by jumping on top of him and hugging him as hard as she could. "Luna, thy princess, whatever is troubling you?" He questioned her.

"Why, fair Rain, do my subjects sleep in thy night, but arise for mornings wake?" Luna asked. He could tell she just needed some attention.

"Thy dear princess, tis a childish question; thee merely desires attention but tis okay, perhaps we shall go out again tonight, thee and thine self without Celestia?" Rain said.

"Tis not your attention thy desire, however childish it may be thy still wants for thine's subjects to love their princess." Luna replied, and Rain thought that she would be okay.

"Come, thy princess, let us rest ourselves at least" Rain said, turning for the door.

"We do not agree fair Rain." Luna spoke at him, with the royal voice. It startled him, this was the first time she had used the Canterlot Royal Voice on him, and it startled him. He pictured their friendship as a tight knot, but it was slowly untying for him. He didn't want it to be this way, but he felt so helpless with her. He trotted up to her and lifted her chin with his hoof. She opened her eyes for a moment, and stare into his. Her tears trickled down her face like drops of water from a faucet. She turned away from him, closing her eyes. She wanted to apologize, she needed to, but all she did was spread her wings and jump from the balcony. Rain watched her fly away, and he wanted to go after her. He was getting ready to take off after her from a distance when Celestia spread her wing in front of him to stop him.

"She needs some time to herself" Celestia said to him, not letting him pass.

"No, what she needs is me!" Rain spoke, louder than usual.

"She must learn to control herself!"

"I know that, but she needs my help finding who she is!" Rain was practically screaming at Celestia at this point.

"What would she learn from others doing everything for her? What kind of impression would that leave her with?" Celestia sad, rather calmly for the situation. She knew if Rain wanted this badly enough, there was going to be no stopping him. He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it, unable to answer her question. Celestia wrapped her wing around him and pulled him against her. He cried into her, and she rested her head atop his. She looked into the night sky, and whispered "I just hope she finds the right part of herself."


	2. The Takeover

**Author's Note: Updated Chapter 2 for increased length and grammatical error, I apologize for inconveniences this causes.**

Ch2 - The Takeover

Luna flew into the night, the sky was blurry from the tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away. Away from Rain, her sister, her home, everything. She flew into the dark that was her night; she didn't know where she was headed, she was just running. Her eyes started to dry, and she spotted a cave in a mountain. She slowed herself down, and took shelter as it began to pour. Luna looked to the sky to see the pegasus ponies moving the clouds in for a large storm. She venture deeper into the depths of the cave, and there was always a constant trickling noise from rainwater seeping in. She stopped in a corner she found, and she curled up using her wing as one might a blanket. The stone of the cave floor was cold, but her fur kept her warm. She began crying again, but she stopped to catch herself; she began to think why she was crying and couldn't think of a reason. All she wanted was for her subjects to love their princess and enjoy her night. Why would they refuse? Suddenly, there was a voice. To her, it sounded as if it were everywhere at once. "They don't like you, do they?" It said maliciously.

"Show yourself, coward!" Luna yelled, standing up and frantically searching for the source. The voice laughed.  
"How do you show someone their own self?" The voice seemed to be playing with her, tauntingly.  
"Don't say that. I am myself, an there is no way you can be me too." Luna said.  
"But I am you- just, inside your head. I am your split personality. We are two sides of the same coin. No me, no you." Luna felt something moving her leg. She went to move it, but found it frozen in place. She trie to scream, but her lips wouldn't move the way she wanted them to. Suddenly, she heard trotting behind her. She felt her body turn, and her gaze fell upon her sister. She was standing at full height, and she seemed to tower over Luna. She leaned down and wiped a tear from Luna's eye, wrapping her wing around Luna's body. She pulled her sister in closer, and nestled her head atop Luna's.

"Luna, whatever is wrong, I can help you." Celestia said, as uncontrollable tears still rolled down Luna's face. She wanted to scream, tell her sister that she needed her guidance, that she wanted her sister's love, attention, and devotion, but instead her mouth turned to a frown, and she snarled "I don't need your help." It was a heartbreaking moment for Celestia, and she felt her stomach lurch for a moment.  
"Please, sister, don't be this way" Celestia begged, but Luna's body turned away. Luna felt her wing push Celestia's off of her, and spread. She screamed to turn back, to embrace her sister, but then she heard the voice again.

The voice uttered a laugh, then said "Come, Luna, let us get our vengeance that has been so long in the making.

"Who are you, what did you do to my body?" Luna began to question the voice, seeing as she couldn't do much.

"Oh, Luna dear, you don't recognize me? I was born in you, from all your regret, your sadness, anger, your fears, your resentment. You can call me Nightmare Moon, and your body is mine now." Nightmare Moon said, and Luna started to cry even more. She could visualize Nightmare Moon's plans in her mind, and what she saw frightened her; she ran to the farthest corner of her mind she could find, and cowered from the horrors that awaited her people. She gazed through her own eyes, afraid of what was to come. 'Celestia help us all' Luna thought, and lay in the cobwebs that were her thoughts.

Nightmare Moon flew through the skies like a bullet, knocking a few pegasus ponies out of the skies and spinning out to the ground. She knew exactly where she was headed; if she was going to shroud the land in eternal darkness, she would have to start small. She was headed for the Crystal Empire, where she would gather an army of dark soldiers to serve her purpose. She slowed down as she approached the glorious city, with it's glowing energy flowing from the castle. This had once been one of Luna's favorite places to visit with Rain, and as Luna watched in horror, Nightmare Moon flew straight for the train station. Just before she could reach it, she saw Royal Guards run out from the building, spears in hooves, and aiming for her. "Fools!" She yelled, "How dare thee take arms to go against thy princess of the night!" The guards began to lower their weapons, confusion on their faces as they looked between each other. Nightmare Moon seized the opportunity, and rushed the closest one to her. Luna looked, it appeared to be a young colt; his badge showed his rank was not very high. He was likely a new recruit, and Luna felt the guilt wallowing in her own stomach.

Nightmare Moon knocked the young colt to the ground with a painful blow, leaving him stunned or unconscious, Luna didn't dare check for guilt of killing a guard. She felt herself grab the spear, and throw it straight at the armor of another guard. It hit him square in the head, and had he not had a helmet he most likely would not have survived. However, the mere force of the impact sent him flying back into the station. Only two guards remained standing, and they had gathered their bearings. One charged Nightmare Moon, while the other threw his spear. She used her magic to deflect the spear into the charging... Mare, Luna noted. This one was a female, but she had definitely been on guard for awhile, the badge told her. The pony was hit square on the back, and Luna heard the crack of her back. Luna winced at the noise, and closed her eyes. Nightmare Moon quickly grabbed the spear from the unconscious mare, and charged the unarmed stallion. Luna couldn't bear to look, the pony might as well have been wielding his hooves.

With the first squadron of the royal guard defeated, Nightmare Moon uttered a laugh and began to move in on the station. Behind her trailed a shadow of hate and darkness, and as it touched each of the squadron, their souls were corrupted and they arose, as if suddenly brought to life. Their armor changed color, as did their fur. They followed after Nightmare Moon, and Luna knew this would be how the world ends.


End file.
